2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remade Version)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the worst Tropical Cyclone season on record worldwide as well as the Atlantic. The season shattered numerous records accounting for estimated cost deaths and fatalities and much more. The super-hyperactive season consisted of 35 named storms, 23 hurricanes and 15 major hurricanes as well as 5 Category 5 Hurricanes on the records, the highest amount observed ever in the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean on record. The most destructive storm, Hurricane Wilma as a Category 5 Hurricane reaching a peak of 195 mph (315 km/h) and a pressure of 876 mbar (hPa; 25.87 inHg). A new record for the Atlantic this year. The season started of with a prediction of a neutral phase ENSO Neutral but failed to main the status as a super strong La Niña formed by mid-July, resulting in Hurricane Danilo as a strong Category 4 Hurricane, the first in a string if very strong major hurricanes. Hurricane Aline, forming in June became the first out of 7 Category 4 hurricanes in the Atlantic in the year formed in June, the earliest major hurricane of the strength on record. Furthermore, Hurricane Neemias hit the Florida Panhandle as a Category 5 hurricane according to post-season analysis making it the 3rd storm at that strength in US record to do so. It was also the strongest storm to hit the Panhandle ever. Including the record, it was also the third most intense storm to making landfall with a pressure at 917 mbar, only behind Hurricane Charles and the Great 1947 New York Hurricane with Charles being the most intense landfall. The were a lot of deaths in the season, about 102,906 deaths, a new record high for deadliest Atlantic Hurricane Season on record. These mainly caused by the storms Aline, Danilo, Giada, Hector, Johnathan, Neemias, Omar, Rosanne and Sergio and Wilma throughout the season. Which resulted in all 10 of the names being retired at the end of the season. These all mainly come from forecast uncertainties by the NHC throughout the season. The highest uncertain came with Aline, Johnathan and Logan as they all took unusual sharp turns and directions in the season. Surprisingly Logan didn't earn a retirement to it's name nor it got requested by the country on Mexico even though $4 billion (2018 USD) were done in relation with this storm. Due to consisted activity, the season began official in June but persisted to early January of 2019, being the second season only to do so. This activity was seen by Hurricane Mu at the time. This came with the most problems by the NHC when also came to predicting the duration of the storm and examples of this were seen in hurricane like Mu and Johnathan, especially when they were predicted to come close to land. Seasonal Forecasts Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Ahead of the season, predictors attempt a peak at the upcoming Atlantic Hurricane Season. Following with what weather pattern will occur throughout the season and where will the storms make landfall. Predictors don't just focus on these elements. They also focus on the areas where most development is likely and areas that may produce early season tropical cyclones. Which has been the trend for the past couple of years. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:830 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 color:C4 text:Aline (C4) from:26/06/2018 till:27/06/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:04/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:C1 text:Berry (C1) from:10/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TS text:Carol (TS) from:23/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 color:C4 text:Danilo (C4) from:30/07/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:C4 text:Elena (C4) from:03/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:08/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:08/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C3 text:Giada (C3) from:08/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:C1 text:Hector (C1) from:14/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TS text:Inez (TS) barset:break from:20/08/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:Johnathan (C5) from:20/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C2 text:Katelynn (C2) from:23/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C4 text:Logan (C4) from:23/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)"